Ahhhh, The Rebel
by MyaJohnson
Summary: Ahhh, The Rebel. Typical cold bad boy with a mysterious dark past. Then there's the Matthews chick. The Good Girl/Bad Boy cliche that no one wanted. Riley/Brandon.


Yesterday was history. Tomorrow is a mystery. Today is a gift...that's why most people might call it the _present_. Riley Matthews never believed in coincedence. To her, a coincedence was nothing but the universe's way of saying Hi. So how could it be some coincedence that today, what people might call the _present,_ would be the day that she woke up in the same bed as "The Rebel"? The one she'd tried to avoid so much? How is it that she could still feel his fingers tracing down her hips and her thighs, his tongue swirling circles around her nipples, and the soft, wet kisses and harsh nibbles on her neck? How had she had _steamy_ sex with the biggest jerk in school when she was supposed to be the sweet, bright eyed, goofy, goody two-shoes Riley Matthews?

 _It made absolutely no fucking sense._

But there is a story behind everything, so here's theirs.

~.~.~

Maya dragged Riley to some huge birthday bash at Missy Bradford's mansion, and if there's going to be any party thrown by Missy Bradford, it was definitely going to be _wild._ Wild parties were definitely not Riley's thing and her father wouldn't have been to pleased about it either, but Maya had insisted on it and Riley wasn't quite sure how to tell her _no,_ seeing as she was desperate to get Josh out of Maya's mind after their break-up.

So Riley tagged along despite her concern that Cory would find out and bust her, not to mention Riley's deep hatred for surroundings that involved drunk teenagers, with the smell of booze clinging to the air, and loud music practically causing the Earth to shake.

Maya danced to the rhythm of the music, chanting the lyrics along with her peers as Riley shifted through crowed uncomfortably. "This is freaking awesome, Riles!" Maya screamed over the deafening loud music, wrapping her arm carelessly around her. "Who knows, we might get lucky enough to get laid tonight." Uh...was she serious?

"No, Maya! I came here so you can have a nice time, not for you to get screwed over!" Riley fussed, covering up her slightly revealed cleavage. Maya had picked out their outfits for the party, and though Riley wasn't very fond of such revealing choice of clothing, she would've done anything to get Maya out of her funk.

"Stop calling it that, Riles. You're making it sound worse than it actually is. It's just when two people fuck each other without any emotional attachment, like a hook-up or one night stand." Maya was using her 'duh' voice, as if it were just so obvious.

"Maya, that's ridiculous."

It was also ridiculous that Lucas and Riley have had an unofficial thing for nearly two years now and neither of them have made a move, or perhaps a step forward to a relationship. It was getting kind of old how possessive she would get over him but practically refuses to make them official, and Lucas was ready but Riley had expressed that she wasn't ready, so it was pretty fair to say that Lucas and Riley had been 'taking a break' as well. Long story short, the word 'ridiculous' had no right coming out of Riley's mouth.

"Ugh, come on Riley! Have some fun, would you? This is supposed to be a night of passion. I haven't had that in a while, you know?" After hearing Maya say that, Riley was beginning to wonder if Maya had been using her break-up with Josh to make her feel obligated to do things she wouldn't normally do. If that were true, she was doing a hell of a great job.

"Fine. You can do it, but you better not ditch me tonight!" Maya laughed, taking a sip of her beer. "I'm serious Maya!"

"Okay, I'm not ditch-" Suddenly, Maya's eyes glanced across the room. Riley wasn't sure who had caught her best friend's attention, but whoever it was had her in a trance for sure. "Maya?"

Maya snapped out of her apparent day dream, her eyes falling back on Riley. "Uh, Riles? I need to go find a bathroom real quick, are you going to be alright for a few minutes?"

"Maya, this better not be another one of your little schemes to-"

"I'm not ditching you, okay?" Maya had some sincerity in her eyes, her voice softer than before.

"Fine, but please hurry back. I hate being in these kind of places alone." Maya pushed through the crowed of drunk teens grinding against each other. Riley had wondered what Maya went off to do that was so important, because even somebody as naïve as Riley knew that was definitely not a bathroom emergency.

Deciding that she wasn't going to stand between the ruckus, Riley squeezed out of the comotion and towards the kitchen, where it appeared to be less people around. There was only one guy in there leaning on the counter with a cigarette trapped between his lips, a scowl on his face. He had jet black hair, dark brown eyes, and there was something dangerous to his countenance and demeanor. Riley swallowed thickly, a wash of nervousness flooding her body just from his presence. His heated, yet intimidating gaze landed on her and she gasped unintentionally loud, turning around quickly but was to frightened to actually exit the kitchen.

This brooding dark haired guy had been The Rebel, the most terrifying guy in school, known for beating the hell out of anybody that crossed him. He was rumored to getting expelled from three schools and been to jail twice, and he definitely was not anybody Riley was use to being around. Riley had always avoided him, not that he'd ever tried to talk to her or anybody. He was a bit of loner, and no one actually knew his name. To everyone, his only name was _The Rebel._

Riley stood there frozen, not moving an inch. She could feel his eyes burning a hole in her back, and she could feel the tip of her ears and her cheeks heating up in slight embarrassment because she was kind of making a fool of herself just standing in the middle of the kitchen like a statue. Riley had never seen The Rebel up close or been in his presence, so she wasn't sure exactly what was going to happen next; was he going to beat her up like he did Yogi? Was he going to shoot her with lazors because he could smell fear? Was he going to chew her up and spit her out and then show up to her funeral just to spit on her grave?

She heard him scoff from behind her, the smell of smoke filling up her nostrils when he took another puff.

"Is there something wrong with you? You need to see a docter?" He asked her, his voice dark and filled with mockery. A chill ran down her spine at the sound of his voice.

"N-no! I don't need a d-docter...I t-think?" She was trying to sound confident, but it didn't work and she was stuttering over her words.

"You think? What are you, Forest Gump or something? You can't speak proper english?" He slightly barked with an attitude dripping from his voice. She felt him moving in closer to her, and he was so close that she could feel his breath on her neck. Her back stiffened a bit, scared at what he was going to do next.

"Was there something you needed?" He questioned, his voice low as he twirled her hair over to her left shoulder. She turned around slowly, facing towards him without actually looking him in the eye. Rumors told that if you looked him in the eye, he could melt your _soul._

"Y-You know, s-smoking is b-bad for you.." She was awkward as hell. He stared at her momentarily, like he was studying her or something. Riley hadn't even known how she could feel him staring her down, seeing as she was staring into his chest because she was afraid to look up. Her palms were sweating and her heart was beating fast.

"Oh, I know you. You're the Matthews chick." He sneered, stepping away from her and returning to his counter.

"The Matthews chick? What does that even mean?" Riley questioned. It hadn't been the first time someone called her that, but she was rather curious to why people were saying that anyway.

"You know what it means. You're the Matthews chick. The chick that gets to shout out random shit every class without getting in trouble. The stuck up little bitch that thinks she has it hard just because she has to wash the damn dishes every now and then." He took a puff of his cigarette, the smoking filling the air. Riley's jaw was glued to the floor, shocked at what he'd just said.

"Y-you don't anything about me!" Riley attempted to sound dominate over _The Rebel_ , but failed once again. He had noticed her several attempts to sound like she wasn't scared and couldn't help but chuckle, leaving a confused expression on her face.

"What's so funny?" It had been the first sentence Riley had said without a single stutter, and for some reason she'd been proud of that momentarily. The Rebel ignored her question, continuing to smoke his cigarette. Riley frowned.

"Excuse me, sir, I asked you a question!" He ignored her once again, taking another puff. Then another, and then another. The more puffs he took, the more it pissed her off. Had he gone deaf or was he just plain stupid?

Not really thinking about the consequences of her next move, she stomped toward him and yanked his shoulder back and he flipped around furiously, staring at her straight in her big brown eyes. Riley gulped, realizing the huge mistake she'd just made. She was in some deep shit right about now. Riley unintentionally began to breath very heavily, scared at the thought of his next move. Was he going to punch her? Kick her? Choke her to death? She couldn't tell. He just stared at her face, almost like _he_ wasn't even sure what would happen next. Had he actually made it to this point before? Had he been so used to giving intimidating looks to make people run away that he actually _didn't_ know what to do if somebody _didn't_ run away in fear? Riley smirked.

Maybe he wasn't Mr. Bad Boy after all.

 **A/N: Before anyone ask in the reviews, YES, this is a multi-chap story lmao. But review and give me your thoughts, constructive criticism is allowed, NOT FLAMES.**


End file.
